warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor's Deliverance
The Emperor's Deliverance is a loyal Space Marine chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines. Created with the gene-seed of the stoic Rogal Dorn, created during the Ultima Founding of 999.M41. When the Astartes of Emperor's Deliverance enter a system to bring back into compliance they offer one days time to repent or hell will rain down upon them, for they deploy en mass and few survive. The Deliverers were sent to Segmentum Pacificus to reinforce the strained Imperial forces struggling with Renegades and Chaos Cults. The Chapter had many victories early on but suffered tremendous losses on Kalger Prime. The Chapter holds Brotherhood above all else - every loss is mourned and their names are inducted into "''The Honoured First". ''To prevent the follies of the past they never deploy less than two full Battle Companies to a conflict. If it does not require overwhelming force then it is left to the local Astra Militarum Regiments. Emperor's Deliverance specialize in Drop Assaults and Shock and Awe. The Chapter built their Homeworld on the Feral planet Brovanus in the Orb system. Chapter History Upon hearing of the Night of a Thousand Rebellions Lord commander of the Imperium deployed a thousand sons of Dorn to Segmentum Pacificus to help quell the insurrections and rebellions to bring them back to compliance.The sons of Dorn were dubbed "Emperor's Deliverance" by the citizens of Manchure. Out of the 11 captains among them, Manfred Hattendorf would become the first Chapter Master. With the Aid of the Remnants Astra Militarum regiments from Caubos and Mechanicum from Forge World Gallicus, in fifteen years time they brought twelve worlds under compliance. Though their victory would be short lived, for the invasion of Kalger Prime would see Chapter Master Manfred and nearly the entire First Company to perish under an innumerable amount of Cultist followed The only survivors of the conflict were Captain Friedrich William and a squad of Reivers, who were ordered to retreat at the command of Chapter Master Manfred before he fell to a daemon prince. After returning to the fleet, Captain Friedrich ordered Exterminatus Extremis on the planet - for it was beyond saving. At the end of the horrific defeat, the coalition would find itself disbanded. The remaining Deliverers would return to Brovanus to build their Fortress-Monastery and mourn their losses. With the death of their Chapter Master, the Remaining Captains would convene to elect a new one. After much deliberation, Captain Friedrich William would be chosen to take the mantle of Chapter Master for he had the tactical prowess and strategic genius reminiscent of the Late Chapter Master Manfred. In addition to his capable leadership, he displayed his combat ability through slaying a plethora of cultist and daemons to besting a skull champion of Korne in single combat. Notable Events and Campaigns Chapter Founding - 999.M41 First blood on Manchure - 001.M42 Relief of Caubos - 001.M42 Liberation of the Orb System - 015.M42 Disaster at Kalger Prime - 016.M42 New Chapter Master is Named - 016.M42 Fortress - Monastery Crown of Aragon is completed - 020.M42 Chapter Master Friedrich launches Vengeance Crusade- 20~37.M42 Siege at Galiv IV - 20~22.M42 Assault on Ionis - 22.M42 Assault on Osmar II - 22.M42 Assault on Totan - 22.M42 Cleansing of Tharth Prime - 24.M42 Chapter Homeworld Brovanus The planet Brovanus is a Feral world in the densely populated Orb Sytem with 12 other planets. It is about 12.8 times larger than Terra and its gravity is slightly more dense as well. A single day lasts 48 standard hours. The planet has 8 continents which make up 55% of its landmass, consisting of high mountains and thick forests. The planet has its fair share of violent and deadly wild life but it holds a great deal of resources that is provided to the neighboring Forge world Gallicus. Brovanus has many warring tribes that provide the Deliverers with their recruits. The tribes greatly resemble those of early Germania in ancient Terra. Fortress-Monastery: Crown of Aragon Ten strong, square towers dwarf everything below them and are connected by enormous, heavy walls made of red stone. Grand windows are scattered around the walls in seemingly perfect symmetry, along with asymmetric crenelations for Astartes and artillery - even a gate massive enough for an Astraeus Super-Heavy tank to drive through. Built within a mountain pass, is the only entrance to the Fortress-Monastery other than the flight deck at the peak of the mountain. Surrounded by thick forests which are key in minimizing enemy movements of the Crown. At the end of the Great Hall of Heroes stand a statue of the venerated Primarch Rogal Dorn. Recruitment The Deliverers recruit from the local tribes of the planet. Most notably the city of Aragon which lays below the mountain range in which the Monastery was built. Aragon is the largest and most violent tribe on the planet and provides most of the Chapters recruits. When a group of aspirants has bee collected they are transported to Delcus prime the most inhospitable Death world in the system. With scarce plant and wild life and only the most ferocious animals populating the planet. The group is dropped off naked for one year to test their fortitude, ingenuity, and desire to persevere. There are many challenges the Aspirants are faced with such as many deadly creatures such as the Dwarf Spider small but its poisons will kill in 30 minutes if left untreated and many more. The biggest challenge the Aspirants face being able to work together despite being from rival tribes - for survival is dependent on it. Above all else this trial tests the groups unity by the reason of that the Chapter holds brotherhood above singularity. At the end of the trial period the survivors are transported Crown of Aragon for their final trial. An hallucinogen concocted by the Chief Apothecary that will test their resolve. Aspirants are injected and placed into individual cells for one week and some kill themselves after being driven mad. At the end of the week the ones that remain are given the antidote and are inducted as neophytes of the Chapter. Chapter Doctrine and Organisation To prevent previous mistakes the Chapter deploys in large number to minimize significant losses. The y specialize in Drop Assault with their Reivers and Inceptors launching a preemptive strike while the main body is deploying and forming a Shock and Awe assault. They deploy enough Repulsor Tanks carry and support strike force. Emperor's Deliverance diverge from the Codex Astartes a fair bit. They maintain six Battle Companies, two Reserve Companies and the one Scout Company. Each Company maintains their own veteran units.The Chapter has struck a deal with the Mechanicum on Forge World Gallicus to train their future Techmarines. The Honoured First Seven years into the Crusade Chapter Master Manfred Hattendorf his Honour Guards and the First Company was defending the Imperial world of Kalger Prime in Dust Sector. A massive invasion Korne Berzerkers and daemons of Korne invaded the planet. While the Delivers and the PDF fought Gallantly they were completely overran after a stalwart defense of two months. The only to survive the massacre was Captain Friedrich William and his retinue Reivers. Instead of replenishing the First Company the new Chapter Master and the Captains leave it as a Honour position for fallen Battle Brother. On the wall of the Chapter Master's throne is the list of every Brother who has fallen in combat to remind them of their sacrifice. Each company is distinguished by the color of their right knee pad and each squad are marked on the left knee. 2nd Company - Yellow 3rd Company - Red 4th Company - Green 5th Company - Black 6th Company - Orange 7th Company - Purple 8th Company - Grey 9th Company - Blue 10th Company - no Heraldic Colour Chapter Fleet Master of the Fleet 2 Battle Barges 4 Strike Cruisers 6 Gladius Frigates 6 Nova Frigates 10 Hunter Destroyers 30 Overlord Gunships Chapter Culture Allies # Enemies Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding